VIVA-TV Channel 13 - Changing The Current TV Landscape
Move over GMA 7 and ABS-CBN, there's a new and refurbished TV station in town on government-sequestered networks IBC-13 which is now surveys the TV ratings with AGB Nielsen Philippines. It is called Viva-TV, the newest entertainment network that will become the home of biggest stars and top-rating Viva-TV more entertainment programs on IBC channel 13, part of Viva Entertainment Group under a management with Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario Jr. to make more money, in their purchases viewed by the industry as a network of value in privatization in RPN and IBC, it was decided that IBC-13 would compete head on against the two giants. IBC-13 is now claimed the number 3 spot in the ratings game, next to GMA Network Inc., and ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp, thanks to mascots Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. The sources said the first thing that IBC-13 will do is upgrade broadcasting transmission facilities to strengthen signal so the network's signal would be comparable to that of ABS-CBN 2 and GMA-7. "In terms of hours, 40 per cent will be foreign content including cartoons, anime and asianovela, and increase its spread of local programming to 60 per cent," he said. He also said chairman and CEO for Vic Del Rosario was joining IBC-13 would help in the relaunch of the network in June 30, 2012. "It's true that ABS-CBN and GMA-7 continue to dominate the free TV. We're fully aware of their continuing dominance even before we bought IBC-13. But we have big plans for IBC-13," Rosario said. Exciting shows on Viva-TV includes Rosario said, when the two giant networks offer big-budgeted teleseryes, reality shows, noontime entertainment and other mass-oriented productions, Viva-TV is now airs more programs on IBC-13. :1. 'SM LITTLE STARS', a reality-based kiddie talent search hosted by the Britain's Got Talent alum Charlie Green which airs Sundays at 12:30 p.m., it begin the rival Sunday noontime variety shows GMA's Party Pilipinas and ABS-CBN's ASAP 2012. FOrprize is a talent management contract with Viva Artist Agency. :2. 'WINX CLUB', sprinkle on the fairy dust with the magical return of the enchanting Winx Club. Back at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth. Can the Winx manage to protect the chosen one? Find out in the all-new season of the Winx Club on July 2 at 5 p.m., to compete with GMA's It Started With A Kiss and ABS-CBN's Hiyas and they give away to sponsors by Nestle, Jollibee, Regent Foods Corporation, Rebisco, Febisco, Lemon Square Philippines, P&G Philippines, Wyeth Philippines, RFM Corporation, Universial Robina, Beados, KFC, McDonalds, Cherifer, Toy Kingdom, Hasbro, Barbie, Kraft Foods Corporation, Julies Bakeshop, Del Monte, Alaska Milk Corporation, Gardenia, Monde Nissin Corporation, Goldilucks and many more. :3. 'THE WEAKEST LINK', a phenomenal game show based on the British hosted by Richard Yap airs every weeknights at 8:30 p.m., going against with GMA's Makapiling Kang Muli and ABS-CBN's Walang Hanggan. :4. 'WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIOANIRE?', a Saturday night game show based on the British hosted by Christopher de Leon airs on Saturdays and Sundays at 9 p.m. :5. 'WOW!' a gag show hosted by comedian Vhong Navarro airs on Sundays at 3:30 p.m. :6. 'PETRA'S PANNIEST', a situtional comedy with Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak airs from Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8 p.m., while against with GMA's Luna Blanca and ABS-CBN's Princess and I. :7. 'ESPERANZA', a first-ever teleserye starring Cristine Reyes premieres on July 2 from Mondays to Fridays at 9:30 p.m., to compete with teleserye rivals GMA's One True Love and ABS-CBN's Lorenzo's Time. :8. 'POP PIXIE', Discover magic and adventure in a magical universe filled with gnomes, elves, talking animals and pixies, Saturdays at 7 a.m., they give away to sponsors by Nestle, Jollibee, Regent Foods Corporation, Rebisco, Febisco, Lemon Square Philippines, P&G Philippines, Wyeth Philippines, RFM Corporation, Universial Robina, Beados, KFC, McDonalds, Cherifer, Toy Kingdom, Hasbro, Barbie, Kraft Foods Corporation, Julies Bakeshop, Del Monte, Alaska Milk Corporation, Gardenia, Monde Nissin Corporation, Goldilucks and many more. :0. 'ESTUDYANTE BLUES', a newest dramedy TV series which stars Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc on Mondays at 10 p.m. :1-. 'DEAR HEART', a teen series for teenagers hosted by popstar Anja Aguilar airs Sunday at 2:30 p.m., to compete with rival teen drama GMA's Together Forever and ABS-CBN's Luv U. :11. 'MAGIC WONDERLAND', Join Ocean, in this award winning animated series as she battles evil for the forces of good, premieres on June 30, Saturdays at 7:30 a.m., they give away to sponsors by Nestle, Jollibee, Regent Foods Corporation, Rebisco, Febisco, Lemon Square Philippines, P&G Philippines, Wyeth Philippines, RFM Corporation, Universial Robina, Beados, KFC, McDonalds, Cherifer, Toy Kingdom, Hasbro, Barbie, Kraft Foods Corporation, Julies Bakeshop, Del Monte, Alaska Milk Corporation, Gardenia, Monde Nissin Corporation, Goldilucks and many more. :12. 'DALAWANG BUSOY', a new original sitcom airs Thursdays at 10 p.m. Starring Robin Padilla and Phillip Salvador along with Vilma Santos, Dina Bonnevie and Nadine Lustre, directed by Nino Muhlach. :13. 'POLLY POCKET', the animated series on Philippine TV starts on Saturdays, 8 a.m. with the characters Polly Pocket, Shani, Lea, Lila, Crissy, Kerstie, Todd and Rick, they give away to sponsors by Nestle, Jollibee, Regent Foods Corporation, Rebisco, Febisco, Lemon Square Philippines, P&G Philippines, Wyeth Philippines, RFM Corporation, Universial Robina, Beados, KFC, McDonalds, Cherifer, Toy Kingdom, Hasbro, Barbie, Kraft Foods Corporation, Julies Bakeshop, Del Monte, Alaska Milk Corporation, Monde Nissin Corporation, Gardenia, Goldulcks and many more. :14. 'WANSAPANATAYM' a fantasy-drama antology TV series airs Wednesdays at 10 p.m. :15. 'PETRANG KABAYO', a comedy-drama TV sries based on the 2010 film starring Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach aires on Tuesdays at 10 p.m. :16. 'SABI MO NANAY', a reality-dating game starring the Filipino actor AJ Muhlach on Fridays at 10 p.m. :17. 'THE JON SANTOS SHOW', a talk show hosted by Jon Santos airs from Saturdays at 11:30 p.m. :18. 'PINOKYO'S TIME', another successful teleserye airs on weeknights 5:45 p.m., starring child wonder star Izzy Canillo as Pinokyo and mother drama Judy Ann Santos, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. According to AGB Nielsen showed IBC-13 having an average nationwide audience share of 23.8 percent from the start of June to the second week of July. Rivals GMA Network Inc. and ABS-CBN Corp., had audience shares of 35.8 percent and 33.5 percent, respectively.